The Way Home
by evemornstar
Summary: Three months ago, Enderlox planted a fail safe that has been activated. And now Deadlox has to deactivate this new threat. But in the end (Get it? The END! Ha ha ha he he :/ (Get on with it! *Monty Python reference alert!*) *Ahem* Anyways) But in the end, something unexpected happens and he has make the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Deadlox POV

"Yes Dylan?" I asked the brown haired boy in the first row. "Sir, you say that when confronting an Enderdragon, you shoot for the wings and stomach." I drummed my fingers impatiently, "Yes, go on." I said. He gulped, "Well, wouldn't it also be logical to shoot at the eyes as well?" he finished quickly. I smiled. "Yes, that would be logical, but the Enderdragon has clear second eyelids that can deflect arrows. Five points Dylan for being the only one to ask the question." Dylan smiled and his friend Neil gave him a thumbs up from the other side of the room. It had been three months since my friends had helped me get rid of Enderlox and in those three months, we had officially established the Sky Army. We already had nearly a hundred recruits and fifteen would be arriving in a week. _You promised_. "Sir? Are you Okay?" asked a blond recruit. I nodded my head. Three months since we had gotten rid of Enderlox, three months during which the voice had plagued my dreams and haunted my steps. The lunch bell rang and all the boys filed out of the room, Dylan leaving an origami dragon on my desk. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I pressed a small button on the side of my headphones and a small mic popped out. "Sky? Are you there?" I said into the mic. "Yeah." He responded. "Get the Team together at our lunch table, I need to discuss something." I told him. "Okay then." He said and the line went dead.

In the newly enlarged budder mansion cafeteria, our hundred recruits sat at their tables and I sat with my friends at the "Teacher Table" as they called it. Sky sat on my right and Jason(TrueMU) sat on my left. Seto, Mitch(BajanCanadian), Jerome, Ryan(xrpmx13), Ssundee, Husky, and MunchingBrotatoe sat on the other spots at the table. "Okay." I said, starting the meeting, "I need to go to the End." Gasps from around the table and a few murmured protests and questions. I held up my hand and they all fell silent. "Enderlox put a failsafe there and I need to do something about it. So I need four of you guys to come with me." "I will." said Sky without hesitation, Jason nodding his head in agreement. I smiled knowing that I could always count on them. Eventually Mitch and Jerome nodded and decided to come too. "When will you leave?" asked Seto, his brow furrowed and an unhappy frown on his face. "Tomorrow." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Enderstar POV

I shivered. It was always so cold in the End. My long nails looked rather dull. I began to sharpen them, one nail at a time against the jagged edges of my obsidian tower. Bored with the quiet I started humming until my humming became singing. I sang and sang, my voice penetrating the cold and the quiet. A slight pressure began to build in the air. Then a thudding sound began to resonate in my ears. I knew what this meant; standing, I unfurled my large, black wings and jumped off tower. I began to glide around the top until a humongous black dragon with gray spikes running from the base of its skull to the tip of its tail flapped into sight out of the black. He came closer and closer showing how truly big he was. I flew up higher than him as he started to circle the tower as well. When he landed, I turned into a gentle glide and landed in front of him in a low bow. "Your majesty." I said, my head still bowed. "Sit." He commanded his voice deep and full of authority. I sat cross legged in front of him. We sat there for who knows how long, for time mostly seemed inexistent in the dark and foreboding realm. He shuffled his voluminous black wings and growled a low sound that filled the air and made me shiver again. "More fighters are coming." He said. I perked up. The fighters were the ones who challenged the king. None of them succeeded, but every time they came, my lord would teach me the names of their weapons. The "bow" fascinated me the most. "When they arrive, you are to stay here out of sight." He said. "Of course my lord." I answered. He grunted and spread his wings. "And put this on." He commended, "It's called a cloak." And with that, he dropped a bundle of cloth and jumped off the tower and glided away on the cold wind. I stood up and walked over to the "cloak". It was black. I put it on. There were holes in the back that allowed my wings, tail, and ridges to go through. The sides swept the ground around me and a purple ender gem clasp held it together until I was almost entirely wrapped in the folds of the fabric. Last came the hood. I pulled it over my head until my silver hair was concealed. I sat back down and resumed singing into the black, the cold, and the quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Skydoesminecraft POV

We were getting closer to the End portal. I could feel a faint thrumming in the air as we approached the almost sacred resting place of the door way to another dimension. It hadn't taken long to find. We had only been travelling for about a day before we had stumbled upon the ruins of a castle deep within a rainforest. A trap door had led us down into the dark and to a maze of rooms. "Over here!" shouted Mitch excitedly. With Deadlox next to me, I rushed to the room down the hall where the portal glowed. I looked at Deadlox. He had gone pale as a sheet and had started to shake the smallest bit. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?" I asked him. He managed a weak smile. "I'm good." "Then let's go!" shouted Jerome. "Oh I'm with ya biggums." Laughed Mitch ad he jumped in after Jerome. Jason went next and Deadlox hesitated before he also jumped in. I followed with a strange feeling of dread churning in my gut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Enderstar POV

It had been a while since the king had announced the coming of the fighters before they actually came. I was still sitting on the roof of my tower, the only place I had ever been my whole life and humming to myself; it was one of the only things I could do besides singing, sleeping, flying short distances, or eating what little food that was brought to me. That was one of the strange things about my tower. I could never fly to far away from it before something pulled me back and I could see Endermen walking around in the distance, but they never came near it. The only one who visited me was the king who came to rage about something, teach me the names of things, or merely rest while I sang him a song. When the fighters arrived, the air warmed slightly for a few precious seconds before fading back to the cold. Then, I saw them. There were five of them and they all wore armor that glowed purple. My tail flicked back and forth with excitement. The purple glow meant that their armor was enchanted and that they would be harder to hurt. Their weapons glowed purple too which only got me more excited. Maybe this group would kill the king! I surveyed the group, trying to look past their armor and see what they really looked like. One of them was covered in fur and the one standing next to him had on a black and red sweater. One was wearing a body suit with a weird pack on his back. The last two stood side by side. One had on a purple gem necklace and what appeared to be obsidian over both his eyes and the other had strange green things covering his ears. I frowned. The last one looked familiar somehow. I didn't have time to dwell on it as the king rose up from behind one of the towers and roared loudly. I grinned, wondering, what would happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Skydoesminecraft POV

The first thing I noticed about the end was the cold. It hit our group like a brick wall and got us all shivering. The next thing I noticed was the black. It spread in every direction except for the island of sand that stood in front of us. Jutting out here and there were tall towers of black obsidian. "Do you guys hear that?" asked Jason. We all stopped. The End was so incredibly quiet that it was almost suffocating. And then I heard it. The faintest sound of humming, weaving through the black the quiet and the cold and warming me. "That's her." whispered Deadlox. "That's the failsafe?" I asked. He nodded his head. Slowly in single file, we all stepped onto the sand and the humming stopped, leaving the dark, quiet, and cold to rush in again. Then a blood-chilling roar echoed across the sand and a humongous black dragon rose from behind one of the towers. Every time it beat one of its wings, my teeth jarred together. "Mitch, Jerome go we'll cover for you." The two nodded and rushed off to the nearest tower and began to shoot arrows at the huge purple crystal at the top. Jason took off in his jetpack and began to circle the dragon's giant head. He stabbed at the eyes but his enchanted diamond sword glanced off. I heard Deadlox curse behind me, muttering something about a second eyelid. Jason tried again only this time, he stabbed his sword on above the exposed eye. It sank neatly in to the flesh. The dragon roared again and shook its head from side to side. Jason flew off as fast as he could but was seconds too slow as his jetpack tore open when the dragon sunk its teeth into it and spit it back out. Jason fell until he hit the ground with a solid THUD. I yelled and ran over to him. He was still alive. I sighed in relief and threw a regen potion at him. While he got shakily to his feet, Deadlox shot arrows at the dragons' sail like wings and exposed underbelly. He hardly missed and the dragon soared about searching for a tower with an unbroken crystal on it but found none. Jerome and Mitch were running back to us, Jerome's quiver empty and Mitch's sorely depleted. The dragon flew low to the ground and skimmed towards us. I dashed to the side and as it started to pull up, I stabbed at its chest, at its heart. Direct hit! It let loose one last earsplitting screech before light shone from it and the huge dragon dissolved into hundreds of small green orbs and portal of bedrock appeared behind us. Then I noticed, Deadlox was looking at a far off tower and frowning. "Jerome." He said "Yes." "Did that tower have any crystals on it?" Jerome shook his head no. "That's where she is." Deadlox said. Just then a small figure leapt off the top of the tower and flew towards us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Enderstar POV

As the king rose up from behind the tower closest to the group, the furry one and the one with the sweater dispatched and began to shoot arrows at the nearest tower with an Ender crystal on it. Meanwhile the one with the body suit flew up towards the king's massive head and stabbed at the eye. I strained to see what he was flying on, but the faint sound of voices below me made me pull back. They sounded troubled. Perhaps they didn't know why this tower didn't have any Ender crystals on it. The sound of voices grew fainter as they moved to the next tower. The one with the body suit was on the ground and the king had a glowing diamond sword in his right eye and several arrows in his chest and wings. He began to fly around but couldn't find any Ender crystals. He skimmed low to the ground with the intent to run the group into the ground, but just before he could, the one with obsidian eyes struck his heart with a glowing gold sword. He let loose a terrifying screech and dissolved into hundreds of glowing green balls. I smiled as a portal appeared behind the group. Maybe I could finally leave the End and see the other world. Then I saw the one with the ear pieces pointing at my tower. "Dne." I said, using the curse of the End. I spread my wings and flew off the tower. I went for the portal as fast as I could but I could hear shouting. I pumped my wings faster as I flew beyond the boundaries of my tower. And then, an arrow whizzed by me, then another and another! I tried to fly faster, but there was a tearing sound as two entered my wings. I was passing over the group and nearing the portal when three more punctured holes in my wings. I heard a yell of pain and looked down to see that a drop of my blood had landed on the one who had flown. Where my blood had landed, his suit had burned away and his skin was steaming. I dove towards the portal, but at the last second, another arrow hit my lower arm which threw me off course. I hit the side of the portal and heard my left wing go POP before I landed on the cold ground. I looked at my arm and tried to pull out the arrow. It couldn't come free. I knew what I had to do because the king had shown me how to do it multiple times before. I used one of my long, curved, sharp nails and started to cut at the flesh around the arrow. Then with a sickening sucking noise, it came free. I threw it to the side with a hiss. Then, I heard a noise of sympathy to my left. The group had approached me as I was pulling out the arrow. The ear piece one looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. I growled at him. I continued to growl as he walked to my other side and looked at my wings. I was glad to have the cloak as his eyes flicked to my face which was mostly hidden in shadow. Then I ran out of breath. I couldn't find it and black dots danced across my vision of sight. Looking down at my arm, I saw that the extra flesh I had cut away had left a gaping hole that now gushed my thin purple-red blood. I struggled to stay awake but I couldn't and the black closed in again. And I wondered, would I ever see true light?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Skydoesminecraft POV

The small figure racing towards us looked much like a mini Enderlox. A large, black cloak flapped around it and a hood concealed its face. I turned to Deadlox, "You didn't tell me it was a person!" I yelled angrily. I thought it was going to be another necklace or maybe some other form of jewelry. He glared at me, "Yes, the fail safe is a girl. Okay?" "Guys!" said Jason, "She's headed right towards us." We all looked up and sure enough, she was flying closer and closer but not showing any signs of attacking. "She's headed for the portal!" shouted Mitch. "Don't let her reach it! Shoot at her wings!" said Deadlox. The twang of bowstrings filled the air and arrows whizzed by. Two hit her wings and she faltered before continuing with renewed vigor. Three more arrows struck home as she passed over head. A drop of purple-red blood fell from one of the jagged holes and hit Jason on the arm. His space suit burned away and cried out as his skin began to steam. Meanwhile, the girl began to dive toward the portal. In one last effort, Deadlox shot an arrow and hit her lower left arm. This threw her off and she hit the side of instead of going into the portal and even from where I was standing, I could hear an audible pop. Jason's skin had stopped steaming and there was a nasty looking burn there instead. Deadlox rushed toward the girl and I followed close behind. The others came too. I arrived at Deadlox's side to see her cut away at the pale flesh around the arrow and pull it out with a hiss. I sucked in my breath as blood gushed out of the large hole. She jerked her head up when she heard me. Two glowing violet eyes stared at me through the shadow of the hood. She began to growl as Deadlox circled her and surveyed her wings. Her growling cut short and she looked at her arm. A large puddle of blood had begun to form and was growing by the second. She began to shake violently before she went limp and her violet eye closed. "Blood loss." said Jerome, breaking the silence and we nodded in agreement. "Well that takes care of that problem at least." Jason commented. "Help me out Sky." said Deadlox as he tried to lift the now unconscious creature. I helped lift her up into a slightly awkward position due to her extra appendages. Ty helped spread out her weight and we lugged her up to the top of the portal. Mitch and Jerome were the first through and Jason followed suit. Ty and myself went through last; and as we exited the End, I wondered, now what?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Enderstar POV

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was lying on something that was definitely NOT obsidian. The next thing that I noticed was how bright things were even with my eyes closed. I opened them a crack and immediately closed them again. After a while, I tried again and this time it didn't hurt as much as before but I still had to squint. I sat up and got out of the thing that I was lying on. It was rectangular in shape and red. Then I noticed that the red thing was lying over another white thing. I stood up and walked towards an odd hanging piece of cloth. I poked it and a strange crack appeared down the center before closing up. I poked again where the crack had been and my fingers sank into it before hitting something solid on the other side. The crack expanded and I inserted my other hand and pushed. The light that spilled through nearly blinded me. I took out my hands. Curiosity overwhelmed my sense of danger and I tried again. When the crack got large enough, I looked and saw something that took my breath away. I was definitely not in the end and I was looking through something clear and solid to the outside. There were things of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Small figures moved around below. One with brown hair who was standing next to one with red hair suddenly looked up and seemed to look right at me. I jerked away and retreated to the thing that I had woken up on. With nothing else to do, I summoned my ender particles. Immediately, small, glowing, purple flakes popped out of the tips of my fingers and began to dance around my palm. I sang quietly to myself as I waited. Waited for what I didn't know, but I waited none the less. Then, I heard footsteps nearby and a strange rectangular thing made of another strange material swung open. The one with obsidian eyes walked in followed by the one with a body suit. The hole in it had been fixed and so had the pack on his back. The other one smiled when he saw me awake and I blinked at him. "Hello." He said with a kind tone. I blinked again. "How are you feeling?" he earned another blink with that question. "Can you talk?" asked the one with the body suit. I blinked one more time before they went off to a corner and began to whisper amongst themselves. I found it funny, the way they hunched over and waved their arms around, and I started to giggle. When they looked at me funny, I only laughed harder and harder until I was doubled over, out of breath. Soon, they were smiling, too. "You're funny." I said when I finally regained my breath. They looked at me with some surprise before recovering. "What's your name?" asked the one with the obsidian eyes. "Enderstar." I responded. "I'm Sky and this is Jason." He said. We sat there in awkward silence for a moment before Jason asked, "How are you controlling those Endermen particles." I looked down to see them spelling out the names that I had just learned and shrugged my shoulders, "Don know I always have been able to." "Are you hungry?" asked Sky. I nodded. They opened the thing that they had come in through and I stood up. Then in noticed that I was not wearing my cloak and my wings and arm had been healed. I shrugged it off; I would ask them about that later. So instead, I asked, "What is this called?" and pointed to the odd thing that was now hanging open. "This is a door." said Sky. "It opens when you turn this knob and the latch goes in so you can swing it open on the hinges that connect it to the wall." It was very cool. "What are those on your face?" I asked next. "What? My sunglasses?" I nodded. "Can I try them on?" he nodded and handed them to me. Immediately when I put them on everything got comfortably darker and the headache that had begun to form a while earlier subsided. "They make things darker and more comfortable to see, may I have them?" I asked Sky shyly. "Sure." he said, "I've got extras in my room." He dashed off and came back seconds later with another pair on. "Come on. Let's go eat." said Jason. We exited the room and went down some "stairs" to the "first floor" and into the "living room". I sat down on the "couch" and was properly introduced to the rest of "Team Crafted." Jerome was the fluffy one and his friend with the red and black sweater was Mitch or "BajanCanadian". Setosorcerer or just "Seto" and Ssundee were next. Ryan or something that sounded like a sneeze and Huskymudkipz or just Husky were after them. There was also MunchingBrotatoe who was just visiting. Then the one with the ear pieces came into the room. "Oh, and that's Deadlox or Ty." finished Sky. I looked at him and he looked at me. We stood this way not blinking for several minutes before Husky said, "You guys hungry? I've got mushroom stew simmering." This got shouts of approval from everybody.

Later, when we had all eaten "lunch", Ssundee asked, "What's wrong with your wing?" I looked and the wing that had hit the edge of the portal was bent at a funny angle and when I tried to, it wouldn't tuck in. "I think its dislocated." said Seto. "Wouldn't the regen potion have healed it?" asked Ryan. Seto shook his head. "No. The regen potion heals things that are broken. Like a torn tendon or a snapped bone or even a cut. But a dislocation is just that it's in the wrong place. Nothing is broken or snapped so there's nothing to heal." I was confused but everyone seemed to understand this because Ryan said, "That's the most ridiculous loophole that I've ever heard of!" After some discussion, decided to let Seto try to put the wing back in its proper place. I braced myself against the wall while Seto grasped my wing. "I still think it would be better if I just ran myself into the wall." I muttered. "And what? Hope for the best?" Seto said with sarcasm. I nodded "Yeah, pretty much." This got laughs from everybody and heard someone shout, "It's better than anything you could do!" He muttered something under his breath and suddenly, I wasn't so sure of letting him do this, but before I could say anything, he tightened his grip and shoved. "To the left you idiot!" I growled and gritted my teeth as bone scraped bone. For some time we went on like this, all shouting at Seto which way to shove next before the bone finally popped back into its socket. I stood up straight, my shoulder blades and wing were greatly sore. I stretched and the left wing obeyed my commands. I tucked both wings in and smiled at Seto "Thanks." I said simply. But then I saw Deadlox in the corner of the room with a frown on his face. For all the friends I had, it looked like I had one enemy. And for what reason was he my enemy? Well that I didn't know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Dylan POV

Generals Sky, Jason, and Ty had been gone for nearly five days. While Neil and I had wondered, the other students had whispered. Whenever we went to consult with Seto, he just said don't worry they'll be back soon. Then he would turn on his heel and seemed to glide back down the hallway, his cloak barley brushing the floor. So we waited. And on the fifth day, Neil and I were walking through the garden; it was Saturday so there were no classes in the morning, just gym in the afternoon. The new recruits would be arriving in two days and Neil's twin sister, Kat, would be among the bunch. I couldn't wait to see what she looked like because of Neil's own appearance. His hair was a bright red and buzz cut. He said that if it wasn't, it would look like a fire work, bright, red and all over his head. He had eyes that looked like emeralds and always seemed to twinkle with enthusiasm. His teeth were white and straight and he was very light skinned. Clothing wise, he never wore anything interesting, usually just jeans and a tee-shirt but his personality made up for that in flying colors. He was shorter than me, but could still land a punch. He said his sister looked like him but didn't look like him at the same time. I was eager to meet her. Neil and I were talking about what we thought this batch of recruits would be like when I got the sudden feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up to see a brief flash of silver and violet before a curtain closed, obscuring my view. "Did you see that?" I asked Neil. He shrugged his shoulders, "No. Why? What did you see?" "Nothing. It was nothing." I said. But I still couldn't shake an odd feeling of dread that had settled in my gut like a cold stone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

MinecraftUniverse POV

Someone must've had a good-luck charm with them to the End because the portal deposited us only a few meager miles away from budder mansion. The best part, it was night time. We all stopped for a moment of rest and Jerome started kissing the nearest tree. Sky put down the girl on the ground and leaned up against the nearest tree for support. While we were all catching our breath, her eyes opened and she sat up. I jumped into defensive position in case she started attacking but instead she just looked around. When she looked at Sky, the violet light pouring out of her eyes dimmed as they narrowed to slits. She launched herself at him and I began to move forward. But then I noticed that she wasn't hurting him, just, sort of, hugging him? What the Fuck? Sky wheezed, "CAN'T…BREATH." and she stepped back and smiled widely. Then the next thing that happened scared the living shit out of me, she started laughing. She laughed and laughed and then she started to shout, "Ha! I made it! I'm out! Screw you End! I'm fucking OUT! Ha ha ha!" then she looked around again staggering like a drunk and seemed to notice the rest of us, "Oh, hello." And with than she fell over again with a solid thunk. "Ummm ," Mitch started to say, "Huh?" I shrugged my shoulders and Jerome started to climb down from his perch in the tree that he had magically climbed during the confusion. We made plans to get into the budder mansion without attracting attention. "We could always just walk in. The guards would recognize us." suggested Jerome. Mitch shook his head, "How would we explain the extra luggage? I can make up excuses but not that well." And so we sat there scratching our heads on how to get in when along came xrpmx13, Ryan. "Ryan! Thank god you're here!" I shouted. He looked at me quizzically, "Who is this Ryan you speak of? I am batman!" I rolled my eyes and heard Sky groan. Seto had said about a year ago that the full moon had a strange affect on Ryan and that he could think he was batman every time the moon was full. I looked up sure enough, the moon was full was a cake Ssundee had just baked. _Crap._ The others seemed to have remembered this as well because Sky said almost a bit too enthusiastically, "All right then "batman", can you help us get this ummm, girl, into the budder mansion? She was at a costume party and got drunk." Ryan narrowed his eyes, "That is against the law! She is too young to drink!" I could see Mitch and Jerome trying hard not to laugh at the voice that Ryan was making. "I will help you to get this law breaker to the budder mansion, but other crimes are afoot in Gotham tonight and I must attend to them." "Okay then "batman", lead the way." And so we followed him through the woods and to a, supply shack? "There is a chest inside that lies over a secret tunnel that leads to the mansion." Ryan pulled his cloak around himself, "and it is here I must leave you." And with that, the brave "batman", rushed off into the in what I guess was supposed a bold and mysterious retreat, but he tripped over his flapping cloak, into a small pond where he, still trying to look mysterious and awe powered splashed around until he emerged on the other shore, dripping wet with his cloak sticking to him and sloshed noisily away. Then, Mitch and Jerome started laughing; then Sky and Deadlox, and despite myself, I laughed too.

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful. We walked through the underground tunnel until we emerged in the dungeon below the budder mansion near Seto's lab. By then, soft black scales had covered all the holes on her wings. So we merely patched up her arm and put her in one of the rooms upstairs. "That was easy." said Sky, "But why did we have to kill the Enderdragon?" Deadlox stared off into space, "I gave the king," he choked on the word king; almost like someone was forcing it out of him, "strict orders to not let her leave or anyone take her until I returned for her." I nodded my head, that sounded reasonable. Deadlox started to speak again, but his voice was cracked, "She had a mother you know. They were going to see her father who was in another town. I KILLED her mom. I could've killed any of you guys." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Okay Ty, stop right there. It wasn't your fault and you know that." Said Sky. "Yeah," I chimed in, "Blame that overgrown lizard if you ask me." Ty smiled at us. "Thanks guys, but I'm going to bed if it's all the same to you." He walked down the hallway and grasped the doorknob to his room and, for just a moment, I saw Enderlox standing in his place. Then he looked at me and smiled and the spell was broken. He vanished into the darkness of his room closing the door softly behind him. _It's just nerves._ I told myself, _just nerves._ But I knew it was more than that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Setosorcerer POV

After Enderstar had gone to sleep, there was a slightly heated discussion about who should teach her about our world. After drawing sticks, lucky me, I got the job of being the teacher of a six, or maybe twelve, year old. Early the next morning, there was a gentle knock at the door to my lab. I stood up from my latest experiment and pulled my hood up. I opened the door and there stood Enderstar. She was wearing one of Mitch's old hoodies that was all black and seemed to consume her it was so large. She was also wearing a pair of jeans that Sky had all too obviously picked up at the nearest convenience store. They were held up by a black belt that pinched her small waist to look even smaller. The large cloths and wings made her look smaller than she already was. The glasses Sky had given her yesterday were absent and her violet eyes glowed in the torch-light. I must've looked intimidating because she shrank back as she saw me and for a moment, she was a six-year old again, lost in a land of confusion; but then she straightened and a spark of steel lit up in her eyes. I smiled and said in the friendliest tone I could muster, "C'mon in. I just need to finish this project then I'll be right with you." I turned around and walked back to my table. My lab was in the basement. The basement was once a dungeon when the budder mansion was first built and it had housed hundreds of squid prisoners. Now the basement was a labyrinth of corridors and cells. There were cells that had strange noises emanating from inside them but when we opened the door, there was nothing there. Certain corridors reeked of guano and others were flooded by cold, fast running underground streams. The walls were always slick with mold and slime and toad-stools grew on the edges of the shadows. The ceiling almost constantly dripped and whenever a drop hit a torch, it would sizzle. I began cleaning off my work area when I heard a torch sizzle. I naturally ignored it but it seemed more drawn out than usual so I turned around. Enderstar stood just inside the door to my lab and a drop of water had landed on her cheek and run down. It left a long line of raw flesh in its wake that sizzled. I nearly face-palmed, of course she'd be allergic to water! Anyone who was exposed to the End would react to water for however long they had been in the End for. Sky had reacted to the water in the cellar the same way when he had first come out of the End but it had gone away in a few hours. With Enderstar, it could take years until she could fully touch water again! "You know, my lab is too messy, let's go to the library." I told her. If she was relieved, she didn't show it. She merely smiled and nodded her head. I led her back out of the lab and through a few corridors until we reached the set of stairs that led up to the main part of the budder mansion. By the time we reached the top, the glasses were back on her face and she had covered the half of her face that the water had landed on with her hair. That's when I realized how much she looked like Deadlox. We sneaked through the mansion's halls until we reached the massive library. It was, well, massive. The ceiling soared up at least three stories high and had a glass ceiling. There were perhaps millions of books in here. I guided her through the shelves, carefully avoiding all recruits until we reached a small table in a more remote section of the library. We sat there and I wrestled with the problem teaching her to read. Lucky for me though, Enderstar remembered how to read, write, count, and several other things from before the End. Nonetheless through, we had to work hard as I taught her all that she had forgotten in the End or had never learned. By the time we were finished, we were both exhausted and satisfied. I walked her up to her room and she collapsed on her bed. I shut the door quietly and walked to my room, thinking about the wonderful day I had had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Enderstar POV

The plan was simple. The new recruits were arriving in a day and I was to be smuggled into their group. I would board the bus at the stop nearest to budder mansion and ride the rest of way. Sky had bought me proper sized cloths and I had kept Mitch's hoodie. I guess the End had rubbed off on me because I always seemed to be cold. Seto's latest invention was "headphones" with purple sides that would keep my wings and tail hidden by spraying a special potion every twelve hours. I put them on and sure enough, my wings and tail vanished, as did the grey spikes on my back. My eyes stayed purple but the glasses took care of that. And so, I sat at the bus stop waiting for the bus. I was nervous. I had never interacted with anyone but team crafted and I wondered about my social skills. When the bus finally got there, there were five other kids standing with me, all of them chatting with each other. I was still wearing Mitch's black hoodie with a black T-shirt on underneath. I wore simple jeans and the glasses. The odd thing had been, when the sun had risen and I stepped outside for the first time, purple streaks had appeared in my hair. Seto had said it was because my hair had been in the End for so long; it was reacting to the sun. I had the hood up as I boarded the bus. My sensitive nose was greeted by a barrage of smells I nearly sneezed. I chose an empty seat and sat down, looking out the window. "Mind if I sit here?" I looked up. A ferocious looking girl with emerald green eyes and pearl white teeth smiled at me. I scooted over and she sat next to me. She wore a camouflage T-shirt and mud splattered jeans and combat boots. Her hair was red and curly falling down her shoulders. "I'm Katattic18 but people call me Kat." She said. "I'm Violet." I said. Violet was the false name I had picked for when people asked my name. "Violet huh? Well, can I call you Vi?" I shrugged my shoulders, smiled and said, "Only if you let me call you Kitty." Kat laughed. "Deal." She said and we shook hands. We spent the rest of the ride chatting. Kat had a twin brother at the school and he had a friend who she said was really nice. Apparently, she was coming later than her brother because she had been at an Irish music camp. She showed me her flute and promised that she would play for me when she got the chance. After about an hour or two, we finally pulled onto the gravel road that led to the Budder mansion's front gate. I grabbed my bulging backpack from under the seat and so did Kat. We leapt off the bus and were greeted by enthusiastic cheers of the current recruits. We ran through a tunnel of arms and emerged on the other side smiling and facing team crafted. Sky saw me and winked before Ryan started shouting, "Okay everybody quiet down! Quiet down! Okay new recruits! You are all assigned to one of the following cabins!" he began to say the names of the other recruits and I held my breath until I heard my name. "Violet and Katattic18, you are in the Emerald cabin room 5!" I let loose a tense breath and smiled at Kat. After the rest of the new recruits got assigned to their cabins, an older recruit of about 19 with long blond hair and wide blue eyes named Aqua showed us to our cabin chatting the whole time. Room 5 was a simple two person room with a bunk bed and two windows each with curtains. There were two separate chests for us to put our cloths in and an empty bookshelf. I called the top bunk and Kat got the bottom. We had just finished unpacking and the rest of the day was off for all recruits so the new ones could make friends and get familiar with the grounds, when Aqua, also the councilor of the emerald cabin, told us there were two boys asking for Kat outside. Kat smiled so wide I thought her face would split. She dashed out the door and I was stunned by her red hair as it flew by my nose. Slightly discombobulated, I went outside to see her in the arms of a boy who had buzz cut red hair and sparkling green eyes like hers. He picked her up and spun her around and she squealed with delight and they both laughed. Not for the first time, I wondered where my family was and why I didn't remember them. I shook off the thought as I saw the other boy. It was the one I had seen through my window. Up close he had brown hair that fell over sky blue eyes that were a gorgeous shade. He had high cheekbones and thick, dark brown eyebrows. He was actually quiet cute. He looked up at me and I felt heat creeping up the back of my neck. I became conscious about the fact that I still had my hood up and I probably looked ridiculous in the heat of the day. The boy had placed Kat down and was hugging her waist and she had her arm around his shoulder. "Who's this?" he asked. "Neil, this is my friend Violet." I smiled shyly. "Hi." I near whispered. Neil smiled revealing white teeth much like Kat's, "Hey," he said, "I'm Neil and this is Dylan." He said gesturing towards the other boy. There was an awkward pause before Kat said, "I'm hungry, and where can we get some chow?" Neil smiled, "Typical Kat." He muttered and kissed her lightly on the cheek and she punched him on the shoulder. "C'mon Kitty, cut him some slack." I giggled. Neil's eyebrows raised, "Kitty?" she punched him again. We smiled and headed off. The rest of the day was spent with the boys as they gave us a tour of the campus. When we finally got back to the cabin, Kat got knocked out immediately and I heard snoring. Only then did I take off my hood and remove my headphones. My wings were sore and I wanted to stretch them. I stalked carefully outside and went into the woods carefully avoiding the sentries. I climbed a tree and gazed at the sky. I gasped. Seto had shown me pictures of the stars but this was my first good look at them. I sat there for what seemed like forever gazing at the twinkling lights I was named after before I stood and walked back to the cabin. I knew I couldn't fly because Sky had told me about my silhouette and how I could be shot at. I climbed back into my bed and drifted into an unsteady sleep that woke me even before the sun was up.

**Hey guys!**

**Just wanted to say sorry about how slowly I'm posting the chapters, on Friday I broke my** **left pinkie finger during volleyball and the break was dislocated so today, I got it** **manipulated** **back into place and they put a numbing thing into it before hand with a needle that was like 5 inches long…LITERALLY! 5 INCHES! I KID THEE NOT! It really hurt (the needle I mean (but I'm not a kid because that needle was like 5 INCHES LONG! SERIOUSLY! 5 INCHES!)) so yeah. It's just really hard to type with one hand. I can't type with nine fingers because my brace doesn't allow that much mobility. But nonetheless, I shall try my hardest to continue to type and post my chapters between school AND cross country AND volleyball (I have to cheer my team on). Are you guys doing anything along with school? Or maybe have you had a bad 5 INCH LONG needle experience? Luv to know**

**Lol**

**evemornstar**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Enderstar *Ahem!* VIOLET POV

I kept my hoodie and sunglasses on the whole week; the whole week that is until Saturday. I woke up once again before the sun. I snuck into the bathroom and combed my hair before putting on my headphones. I got back to the room and pulled on the hoodie, while still in my pajamas and read a book. When Kitty let out a particularly loud snore, I put on my sunglasses and poked my head down. Kitty was sitting upright, her hair was a mess of red curls and one eye twitched, half closed. "Yo p l'redee?" She slurred. (translates to, you're up already?!) I grinned and nodded my head. After a little bit, Kitty was finally up and ready when she said, "It's going to be really sunny today. You should wear a tank top or something." So, after her begging for a constant hour, I finally got dressed into a tank top. When Kitty walked into the room from her shower, she stopped dead in her tracks and gawked. "Wow!" she whispered hoarsely, "Your hair is, is, wow." I smiled and looked at myself in the full length mirror propped up on the wall. I wore a purple tank top with thick straps and an Enderman on the front. I wore knee length black jeans that had purple spirals on them and simple black sneakers with purple laces. My hair fell all over my shoulders and shimmered when I moved. I still had my headphones and sunglasses on and my hair fell permanently over the scarred side of my face. Once Kitty was ready, we strolled outside and there stood the boys. They gawked at me in a similar matter as Kitty had before recovering. They started mumbling and I laughed and skipped ahead leaving the boys scrambling to catch up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Dylan POV

Wow. When Violet came outside with Kat, all I could do was stare. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair fell over her shoulders and she finally had that blasted hoodie off. I hadn't known she was so thin and tall under the usual layers she wore. Her skin was pale and flawless and I blushed as I realized I was staring at her chest. I saw her face for the first time when it wasn't in shadow and I was struck even more speechless than I already was. Violet had high cheekbones and thin lips. Her face was more angular than most but in an attractive way. She wore headphones like General Ty's only with purple sides. She still had her sunglasses on but she still looked amazing. I must have looked like an idiot because she just laughed and skipped ahead of us. Kat walked by and pushed up our jaws saying, "If you want to impress a girl, start off by NOT showing her how much you can drool." She laughed and ran after Violet leaving Neil and me behind, shocked. When we finally caught up with them, I asked, "What do you guys want to do today?" Kat thought for a moment before smiling, "I heard that General Ty has set up a low level parkour course that we can try out!" "Yeah! That sounds great!" said Neil enthusiastically, I knew he LOVED parkour courses. "Let's go!" said Violet. We ran down the gravel trail, onto a grass trail that led to the forest. We walked down the trails where general Mitch usually taught survival until we came across the parkour course. It looked simple enough with ladder jumps, fence runs, and just plain simple jumping. Neil started; he jumped onto the first platform. I could see a few kids already on the course ahead of us and I could more people filling in behind us. I could hear a few girls giggling behind us and grimaced inwardly; I was apparently "cute" to a lot of the girls on campus which is really annoying. I heard them giggle some more and whisper. By now, Kat had started the course and Violet was getting to go. Then, one of the girls got shoved forward into me who in turn, nearly fell onto Vi, but at the last minute, something caught me midair and propped me back up. The girl who had been shoved into me blushed and stood up straight and blushed, "OH! Ummm, sorry Dylan." She bit her lip and shot her friends a withering look and they just giggled some more. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to look at Violet but she had already started with a small smile on her face.

The parkour map had been fun but challenging. When Kat had said it was a "low level" map, she had meant it was close to the ground; not easy. By the time we had finished, the sun was high in the sky and we were all drenched in sweat except for Vi who looked fine. It had been weird because about half way through the map, there had been a long jump that she had practically flown across. "Let's…go…to…the…lake…and…cool…off." gasped Neil. I nodded my head and stepped aside as the girl from before jumped down. She looked at Neil and blushed and he bit his lip. "I sense a love connection here." whispered Kat. I hid a smile. "Alright then!" I said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over our group, "the lake it is!" Violet looked over at the other girl who was looking at her friends who were huddled together whispering and giggling. She sighed and started to walk away but Violet caught her arm, "Want to come with?" The girl smiled and began to walk with us. "What's your name?" asked Vi, being her typical friendly self. "Gwyn." She said. Gwyn was simple with shoulder length blond hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. Neil seemed to find her simplicity entrancing because he walked close to her and kept glancing sideways at her. We took brief stops at our cabin to get changed into our bathing suits except for Violet who said she didn't like water. And so there we were, splashing around in the water except for her; she was sitting on the shore in the shade of a tree reading a book. "Marco!" shouted Neil. "Polo!" shouted every other kid in the water who joined in. "C'mon Vi!" shouted Kat, "Aren't you going to at least get a LITTLE wet?" Violet shook her head. "Aww c'mon! It's fun!" said Kat again. She smiled but still shook her head "Okay! Your loss!" Kat said and splashed Gwyn. Soon, we were at water wars, everyone was splashing each other or dunking others in. Even the boats on the other side of the lake were splashing each other with their paddles. I laughed, Neil laughed, Kat laughed, Gwyn laughed and on shore, Vi laughed, too. Then, a stray spray of water arced toward shore and a certain someone who didn't like water. Panic set onto her face and time slowed as she clamored away from the sparkling menace. But, the water seemed to hit something midair and I heard a weird sizzling noise. Vi lost her balance in the dusty sand and fell over, the headphones going askew. For a moment, she looked like a monster with Enderdragon wings and a tail with grey ridges going down her back. Then she put the headphones back into place and her extra appendages vanished like an illusion. She stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes. "I'm going back to the cabin!" she yelled and walked away. But for some reason, she walked away with what I think was a flick of the tail that had appeared and vanished so suddenly.

**Hey guys! **

**So this chapter is actually dedicated to something I did over the summer: camp wow. I had lots of fun there, from swimming in the lake, to the obstacle course they had, the rope bridge of doom, making our skits, the no-talent talent show, hanging out with my roommates at chalet cabin, gaga ball, the wacky Olympics, and LOTS more. This chapter is especially dedicated to my small group (even though they might never read this) and I'd like to thank them all for a wonderful three days. **

**So since school has probably and officially started for most of us, I just wanted to say, I hope you all had a great summer like mine. And hang in there for me guys, Enderox is coming in soon. **

**Lol**

**evemornstar **

c


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Violet POV

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I muttered to myself. How could I have let my headphones slip? They probably saw what I really am. It was night and I was lying in a tree staring up at the stars; I had my headphones on, I wasn't taking any risks. My sunglasses were off too. "Psst! Violet!" the voice took me off guard and I nearly fell out of the tree. I reached for my sunglasses only to realize that I had left them back at the cabin. _Stupid! _I screamed to myself quietly. I closed my eyes and hoped they wouldn't notice. "What?" my tone was demanding. "Come down from there!" Dylan said, "Before you break a leg." I felt the blood rush from my face, why did it have to be him? I knew that if I didn't come down, he would probably come up and I really didn't want that so, with my eyes reduced to slits, I began the careful decent down the tree and closed my eyes again as my feet hit solid ground. "Violet, I'm sorry about what happened today at the lake, are you mad at us?" he asked and I could see him in my mind, a puppy expression on his face, shuffling his feet like a child, it was so absurd and adorable that I almost laughed, but I held it in. "How did you know I was here?" I asked, my voice a steady monotone.

I stopped by the cabin to see if you were okay and Kat told me you had left out the window." He replied, almost guiltily. "You came at night?" my tone was more teasing now as I abandoned caution, "You peeping tom! Did you want me to lean out the window and give you a good-night kiss while in my oh so princess like nightgown?! Sorry but that's not gonna happen until you ask me on an official date." I could practically hear the blood rushing to his face at the words kiss and date. "So, you forgive us…ME then?" he asked one more time. I relaxed, "Yes." I feel the joy coming off him and if I opened my eyes then I would probably see a huge smile on his face. I turned to go when he asked, "So, umm, why are your eyes closed?" I stood rigid, _shit! He noticed!_, I screamed silently, I could have sworn that I was standing in shadow! "No reason, just tired." I responded as coolly as possible positive that if I had water in my body I'd be drenched in sweat. "Then let me walk you back to your cabin." _Damn! Why is he so persistent!?_ I quietly yelled, "That's okay, I'll find my own way." I began to fast walk away but I could hear his feet pounding the ground behind me as he ran after. I should have known that he wouldn't give up that easily. "Violet! I…" but he was cut short as his hand knocked my headphones askew while he was reaching for my shoulder. My eyes flew open and I stared in horror at my hands which had black and dark purple scales on the backs of them and going up my arms. I was barefoot and could see the talons on my toes and the scales running down my legs. I whipped around to face Dylan, he was speechless.

"See what you did!" I near cried, "I'm a monster! Now stay away!" I turned and ran, unfurling my wings, had they always been that big? And I took to the night sky. The cold wind whipped my hair and filled my nostrils with its clean, whole scent. I flew away, ignoring everything. Violet was gone, she had been discovered, and the one thing I had never told Team Crafted about, surfaced. _Hello again Violet. Did you miss me? _My name was Violet and who I was was Violet, but now, Enderstar was back.

Deadlox POV

_AWAKEN! _The voice roared inside my head. _The girl has left. Go after her and we shall claim what is ours, a new young body. And once and for all, we shall rule dominant! _Enderlox was back.

**Oooohhhhhhhh! Cliffies cliffies cliffies! So what do you guys think will happen? I have a lot in store for this story! Mwa hahahahahahahahahahahahha!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Dylan POV

I rushed back to my cabin and clamored in the window. Neil was up reading the book that Violet had been reading earlier, _Enderai of the End. _He looked up as I began to hastily shove cloths and supplies into a backpack. He opened his mouth to ask a question but I cut him off, "Pack your bags. Violet is an Enderdragon hybrid; she flew off and we have to find her." His brow creased and he opened his mouth again but I cut him off again, "No this is not a prank and I'm going to get Kat next and you can bring Gwyn if you want and no books on this trip pack light and yes that means minimal cloths." I paused for a moment to catch my breath after saying that all in one sitting before I returned to packing, Neil doing the same.

Ten minutes later we were knocking gently at the window of room five at the Emerald cabin. Kat crawled out the window fully dressed with a bulging pack on her back and Gwyn followed her. "How did you know we were coming?" Neil asked. Gwyn blushed, "I have this ability to sense things like what will happen in the near future and Violet isn't here because she is really an Enderdragon hybrid who you scared away and now we're going out to find her." It was a statement, not a question. "Correct Gwyn. A plus, now if you guys will stop standing around, let's get going. I'll fill you in on the way there." And so our mismatched group of four set out under the light of the full moon to find our missing friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Enderstar POV (and I was just getting used to saying Violet)

_Alright Enderstar, I don't like you and you find me amusing, but I don't care if I'm Chris Rock, you're going to answer a few questions for me._ After flying for nearly an hour, I had landed in a small clearing that stood near a lake. A cave mouth loomed behind me and I focused on a small pebble that sat between my feet._ Well, _Enderstar said in her sly, oily tone,_ if you let me take over, maybe I'll share my memories with you. Nice try barf brain, you're not getting this body for a long time. And notice that the location I have chosen is near a lake. You don't want this body ruined, do you? _I could feel her mentally frowning and distaste pouring off her but she quickly regained her air of supremacy and sarcasm. _Okay, since you asked sooo nicely, I suppose I can share a few tidbits of information with you. _I stared at the pebble.

_There was once a mighty Enderdragon king whose name was so evil that it has been wiped from existence by Notch. Now this king was not satisfied ruling just the End, no, he wanted all three realms. What about the Aether? _I asked. She sighed impatiently, _Please; Even HE knew not to mess around with Notch's realm. Now shut up so I can finish the story. _I physically threw my hands up in sign of surrender, _begging pardon oh grand and exalted being. Do continue to bestow your knowledge upon me._ If she noticed the sarcasm, she didn't show it, _Now, this king tried to get what he wanted by using violence. But his subjects rose up against him and trapped him in a necklace. After a thousand or so years, your DELICIOUS friend Deadlox found him and became his host. But sadly, your precious Team Crafted defeated him but luckily, you and I were the failsafe._ I was sick of staring at the pebble, _so you're saying that I'M now the host to the king? _I didn't want to hear the answer. _Of course not silly. You're host to me! His adorable little princess. He gave up a bit of himself to put into you and when mixed with your personality, he got ME! That old geezer got an upgrade. _I sighed in relief and almost fainted, _So I'm NOT him? _She mentally rolled nonexistent eyes; _didn't you just hear what I said? I'm like his daughter, the next best thing! And besides, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. _A slight pressure was building in my ears but I ignored it. _And what about the King? _I asked, genuinely curious._ Pfft! Enderlox? He's gone!_ The pressure was forming into an even beating sound, like a heart. Or… I stood up so fast I nearly fell over. There was a solid thud and surprise emanated from Enderstar, _Well, well, well! Speaking of the one and only devil who apparently ISN'T dead. _In front of us, a male figure straightened; Enderlox had arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Third person POV

The moment Enderlox set down in the clearing, Enderstar took control. And there was no Deadlox for Enderlox also had complete control over his host. But the conscious minds of Deadlox and Violet were still present; floating about fifteen feet off the ground to be exact. "Hi Ty!" Violet said, "What's up?" Deadlox smiled, "Oh, just getting possessed by an ancient, evil dragon king who wants to take over the world. You?" Violet giggled and sat cross-legged. "Same ol same ol. Just being a host for an evil dragon princess whose dad is a psycho." Deadlox smiled and sat cross-legged as well, conjuring up a bowl of popcorn. He put some in his mouth and offered the bowl to Violet who took a handful and gladly began to munch.

Meanwhile on the ground below, a heated discussion began. "So, the famous Enderlox. We meet at last, Daddy." Enderlox narrowed his violet eyes, the same color as Enderstar's, "Do not trifle with me girl. Give me the body and I shall take what is mine." He held out a clawed, scaled hand. Enderstar was not happy; she stuck out her bottom lip and put a hand on her hip, her tail lashed back and forth. "No." she said. Menace poured out of Enderlox's glowing eyes that had narrowed to slits and from their vantage point, Deadlox and Violet both felt chills run down their spines. "What did you say?" Enderlox asked, his voice cold enough to freeze the nether. Enderstar ignored him and looked at her nails, "So what can you do with these powers anyways? Like, you can conjure up bows, arrows, swords and so on and so forth but what if say, I imagine purple nail polish? What will happen?" Enderstar didn't wait for him to answer but a bright colored purple spread across her nails. She grinned and almost immediately, there was black and purple eyeliner around her eyes and a thousand piercings in each ear. "Hey! Shouted Violet, "Stop messing with MY body." Popcorn flew out of her closed fists and showered onto Deadlox. "Like this?" Enderlox asked and a pair of long, glowing purple twin swords appeared in his hands. The denim jeans and gray T-shirt he had been wearing vanished to be replaced by a flowing black cape and a black tunic with breeches (not the big billowing breeches mind you, the good looking intimidating ones). Enderstar was admiring the bazillion bangles she had put on her arms but paused long enough to say, "Sorry old man, but two can play at that game." Her outfit changed into a purple blouse with a long flowing black skirt. A double edged dagger appeared in her right hand and a full scale End sword occupied her right. Her silver hair wound itself into about fifty small braids, each with a small dagger at the end. Enderlox lunged forward and Enderstar followed suit, both of them yelling war cries.

At that moment, time seemed to slow as several things happened at once. Dylan, Neil, Gwyn, and Kat burst into the clearing, all brandishing weapons. In the air, Deadlox and Violet vanished and on the ground, the fighting and yelling stopped as everyone disappeared as well only to reappear elsewhere.

"Well, well, well," said Notch, "What have we here?"

**CLIFFIE!**


End file.
